memefandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Trollface
Baby Trollface is an infant version of Trollface that appears with anime kawaii styled eyes and appearance with one strand of hair and giggled in a cute way unlike the older version has. After Trollface has became popular, around some time, Baby Trollface somehow appeared on the internet and became popular as well. it shows that he or she is depicted to try to laugh in a cute way rather than making fun of the victim like his or her father would. History It is unknown when Baby Trolface first appeared, but for one thing, after trollface has became very popular, around some time after trollface, baby trollface first appeared somewhere on the internet on some website. It is unknown when it first appeared, but it appeared at some time. he or she is also unknown who created the meme, but there hasn't any evidence on the computer that has proof of the baby trollface's real origin. Counterparts Since Baby Trollface is a counterpart to his or her father the Original Trollface, then that would make Baby Trollface a diminative, infant counterpart to the original version. Since his eyes appears as Anime-styled, this would make the counterpart as either a kawaii (meaning cute, lovable, and adorable in japanese) or just a cartoon of a baby with Anime-styled eyes. some people has liked the style of Baby Trollface's eyes because of the appearance of what he or she has. There also has been numerous other counterparts of the same original version, rather than the baby version like itself. There has been no evidence on the internet that there has been any proof of any other pictures of Baby Trollface, but since Baby Trollface is a countepart, then therefore it would be a younger version of the original face, the trollface. There also has been a nerd version of it named melvin, who appears the same as trollface, but even though ten or twenty years older than the Baby version. There has been numerous faces that have appeared on the computer, including the trollface, and others that could possibly look like the baby version of trollface himself. Since people like the trollface so much, then people decided to make their own memes of him since then. Trivia *After Trollface became popular, then a new, younger version has been thought of, and unlike the original and teen version of Trollface, it has a clear-looking face like a baby rather than the original *his eyes appeared to be drawn like manga or anime eyes, since the populraity of Baby Trollface has been made, people had been interested in Baby Trollface, because due to the fact that it's eyes are "Kawaii" or "Cute" to them. since fans like trollface, and like the younger baby version, then people had been interested in the cuter, anime-styled eyes version as well. *it's father could possibly be revealed to be the Famous Trollface or Trollface 2.0? *since Baby Trollface has a face of an infant and since it's gender has never mentioned to some fans, the meme is easy or hard to identify to the looks of the baby. some people think it's a boy, but others think it's a girl. But there has not be a highter vote to identify Baby Trollface's real gender. *Baby Trollface's creator has never been revealed or never has shown it's origin on the internet. it is unknown when it possibly appeared, but somehow, it appeared on some website of some unknown origin. *Unlike Trollface, he appears to have one strand of hair rather than being bald like the original. *he appears to be cute amongst fans very well similar to a very popular customizable character barely seen on rage comics named Fsjal has. *unlike other rage comic characters, it's eyes appeared to be in a manga or anime style rather than cartoon or comic styled like any other rage comic characters. It might most likely be the only anime styled Rage Comic character in Rage Comics. *On ANIMEME 1 - Black Baby on Youtube, When Derpina was pregnant and Rage Guy was going to become a father, after Baby Trollface was born, he appeeared to have a brown skin rather than being white colored like he originally was. At the end of the meme, when Rage guy had the emotion of OMG/Oh C*** Face, he said he was going to be an Allstar and at the end, Aww Yeah guy appeared after he was born. Category:Rage Comics Category:Trolling Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Youtube Memes Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:1st person advice animals Category:2nd person advice animals Category:3rd person advice animals Category:Child-Looking Memes Category:Realistic-Cartoon Like Category:Trollface's Counterparts Category:Smiling Memes Category:Face Only Category:Anime-Inspired Memes Category:Non-Bodied Characters Category:Non-bodied Characters Category:Baby Memes Category:Uncolored memes Category:Unknown Origin Category:Offspring Category:Cute Memes Category:Genderless Memes Category:Unidentified Gendered Characters